Control systems are utilized in a wide variety of different applications. For example, control systems are utilized to monitor one or more power plants and power substations that are associated with the power plants and/or a power distribution network. In power control systems, a central controller typically communicates with one or more remote controllers associated with various substations. In this regard, data can be collected from the substations for processing by the central controller. Additionally, commands can be communicated by the central controller to the remote controllers.
Typically, a remote controller for a substation is manually configured at the remote substation site. In order to bring the remote controller into a control network and facilitate communication between the remote controller and the central controller, configuration data for the remote controller is provided to the central controller. In conventional systems, the configuration data for a remote controller is manually entered at the central controller. However, the manual entry of configuration data at both the substation site and a central site often leads to data entry errors, thereby resulting in relatively expensive troubleshooting procedures to properly configure a remote controller. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for facilitating the configuration of substation remote terminals with a central controller are desirable.